


Flesh beyond the walls

by Aspiration_Feed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiration_Feed/pseuds/Aspiration_Feed
Summary: Erwins wife came back from the last expedition a little different...





	Flesh beyond the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Santa Clarita Diet.  
> I thought it would be hilarious to imagine Erwin dealing with a zombie wife , please enjoy!  
> This is my imagination at Midnight on a Sunday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Worried blue eyes peered over at you as you sigh loudly.

"Yes, i'm fine. I'll check in at medical when we get back if it makes you feel better" you reply, rolling your eyes in annoyance.

"You vomited blood, Anya" he says sternly, pulling the horses reigns to move closer to you "That can't be good in any situation, you may feel fine now but I need to make sure you're alright" 

Defeated, you nod your head "Fair enough". He is always so overprotective of you. He has put himself in danger more than once for you. It drove you crazy because you wanted to be more independant, not having everyone think you were only safe because you were the commanders wife. Your stomach gurgled and you realized how hungry you were. You looked over at Erwin riding his horse, stern as ever, you knew he'd drag you kicking and screaming to the infirmary before you could have a chance to eat. 

 

Arriving back at the HQ, you jump off the horse and start the walk to the infirmary before you feel a hand on the small of your back. "Hey, don't run off so fast" Erwin says affectionately. 

Glancing back at him, you smirk and stop walking for a second. "I'm sure i'm fine" you say putting your hands on his chest.

He tightens his lips and presses his forhead to yours "I know, i just don't want to take any chances" he gives you a quick peck on the lips "I can't lose you" 

"You just kissed me where I vomited blood a few hours ago" you say laughing. He pulls back, grabbing your hands "Worth it" he goes in again making you recoil to try and save him from it. 

"Let's just get this done with and we can kiss when my mouth is clean again" you say with a smile as you walk backwards pulling his hands towards you.

 

Hange is shining a bright light in your eyes, checking your pupils. "Hmm, seems like there's nothing wrong here" she says before moving onto your next eye.

Erwin is shuffling on his feet off to the side, it's only been five minutes but the impatient way he's moving around makes it seem like it's been hours.

"So...do you think she's alright?" He asks for the fourth time. "Erwin stop pacing, your making me nervous" Hange replies as she presses your tongue down and shines a light in to look. "Yikes, looks a bit raw in there. Is it true you vomited up blood Anya?" 

You nod your head. "It was horrifying" "It was alot of blood" Erwin adds, pacing again "Alot Hange, not just a bit. It was alot" 

Hange looks at him, then back to you "How much are we talking here?" You gulp. "Honestly it felt like an entire stew pot, but it's hard for me to say" 

Hanges eyes widen and she looks back to Erwin again, who is now nodding in agreement. His arms crossed and brows completely furrowed. 

"Did you eat anything besides the field rations?" You shake your head. "Could you be pregnant?" Your eyes nearly pop out of your head in shock "That can happen from pregnancy?!" You nearly shout. 

"No, no, no it's just something I have to ask. It would be extremely irregular in pregnancy too" Erwin exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. 

"So what do we do about this?" He asks. Hange ponders for a minute "I can't find anything particularly wrong with Anya, however I will take some blood samples to send out but try to take it easy in the meantime ok?"

\--

You jolt awake, covered in sweat and completely out of breath. You look over to your still sleeping husband and let out a sigh.

'What the hell was that dream all about?' You think to yourself. The memories of the dream slowly escaping you, leaving just bits and pieces behind. 

You remembered blood, screaming, and alot of vomit. 'Actually not too far of from my real life' you think to yourself as you quietly slide out of bed trying not to wake Erwin. 

Lighting a candle you head down to the kitchen to take some water. The halls are completely empty, judging by the moonlight peeking through the windows, you figured it had to be around 3am. 

Once you satisfied your thirst, you realize you aren't tired at all and decide to head to your office in the basement. Erwin knew you had difficulties sleeping and that he'd often find you passed out at your desk, no doubt too engrossed in your research with Hange to make it back upstairs.

Once you've settled into place, you get to work, picking up where you left off before the expedition when you smell something. The scent invades your nostrils and you practically groan as it makes your mouth water. 

Looking at the door, you see it begin to open. To your surprise it's one of the 104th kids. "What are you doing in my office at this hour Cadet?" You say, leaning back in your chair. Trying to look authoritative, even with your pajamas on.

"Umm, I couldn't sleep and I saw you come down here and thought i'd offer help" the blonde boy says bashfully. 'What a keener' you thought, trying to hold back your smile.

You enhaled and your senses were engulfed in his scent 'did he always smell this good? Why do I keep thinking about how good a teenager smells?' Your eyes darkening as you just kept thinking how good he would taste.

"I am quite fine down here Arlert" you say as you get up to scoot him out the door. His smell is intoxicating and you can't even think about finishing your sentence, your breathing is heavy, filling the air with a feral sound.

"Are...are you okay?" He stammers out, looking quite alarmed. Your eyes are practically glowing at this point as you try to push the thoughts and smell out of your mind.

"Yes, please go back to bed" you manage as you start to lose your self control. 'Just get him out, you'll figure out what the hell is happening tomorrow' you keep reassuring yourself, licking your lips.

It was to no avail, you jumped on him and bit a chunk of his cheek off as he screamed. You roll your eyes back in pleasure as you chew, covering his mouth with your hands, holding his body down with your knees.

This was the best thing you have ever tasted in your life, even better than you imagined. Nothing has ever satisfied your hunger like this, you can't help but smile as his blood runs down your chin, creating a horrifying image for Armin as your hand continues to hold back his screams. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be a thing, but it was super fun to write and i can't wait to add in other characters reactions. I don't think they'll have any clue about zombies so it will be really interesting to have them deal with this.


End file.
